


Mutual Needs

by Butterynutjob



Series: Porn Battle 2015 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bloodplay, Body Hair, Knives, M/M, Submission, Watersports, XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://professorofeljay.dreamwidth.org/2732.html?view=30892&posted=1#cmt30892">XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle 2015</a></p><p>Prompt: Charles/Logan, knives, blood, submission, body hair, watersports, primal, biting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Needs

Logan was not entirely surprised to find a naked telepath kneeling on the polished stone floor by his bed when he got back to his quarters. It had been a month since the last time, long enough for the cuts on Charles to heal, and more than long enough for him to be desperate for it again. 

And they had long since established that when Charles got what he needed, Logan could get what _he_ needed. 

Charles eyes were down, appropriately submissive. Logan eyed him thoughtfully. _It will be fun to mix things up a bit,_ he thought, knowing that Charles wasn’t peeking. He took off his clothes, unhurried, while Charles stayed in the same position, eyes still down. Logan could smell his desire, though, the slight change in scent of his perspiration due to pheromones once Logan started disrobing. 

Nobody’s pheromones smelled better than Charles’.

Now naked, Logan stood in front of Charles, who still hadn’t looked up at him. 

“Stand up,” Logan said gruffly.

Charles did so, rising gracefully, but Logan could see the look of doubt on his face, the concern that Logan wouldn’t follow-through with what Charles needed most. 

“I always take care of you, don’ I?” He asked quietly. “I jus’ wanna do somethin’ a little different tonight.” He grabbed Charles by the shoulders and turned him around, little roughly, although not enough to hurt. Charles inhaled in surprise. He deliberately stayed out of Logan’s head when they were playing because that’s part of what he needed: to not be in control. Logan was one of the few people he trusted. 

Logan felt Charles’ pulse quickening as Logan wrapped his belt around Charles’ wrists behind his back. He tugged on them to make sure it was secure and then tugged once more for fun. He slowly turned Charles to face him again, and felt a warm satisfaction to see that Charles’ cock was erect. 

“So what you’re gonna do is get yourself off without your hands.”

Charles’s jaw fell a little as he looked at Logan’s face. “Without touching?” he said in disbelief.

Logan smirked. “I didn’t say no touching.” He pulled Charles close so that his cock rubbed against Logan’s firmly muscled and very hairy lower abdomen.

“Oh,” Charles said in a deep voice. He had mentioned several times how attractive he found Logan’s body hair, but the man had only grunted. Apparently he had heard it, though.

“You couldn’t give me a hand, could you?” Charles asked cheekily, rutting against Logan but finding it a little dry for comfort. Logan looked at him with theatrically narrowed eyes before he reached over to the drawer in his nightstand and got some lube out. He kept eye contact with Charles while he smeared some on his lower abdomen, being careful not to touch Charles’ cock while he did. 

He almost laughed at the exaggeratedly disappointed pout on Charles’ face, but instead he put one hand on Charles’ shoulder and with the other he made a fist in the narrow area between their chests. Charles saw the fist and his breathing quickened. He started rutting against Logan’s slicked, hairy, flat belly in earnest. 

Logan let his metal claws emerge from both hands, a little at a time. Charles could only see the hand on his shoulder in his peripheral vision, but he could hear the lightly scraping sound of his claws unsheathing. He could not only see but also feel the knives coming out of the fist in front of Charles’ chest as they scraped slowly against him, enough to break the first layer of skin, enough for tiny pinpricks of red to blossom in the otherwise white scrapes. Charles whimpered and tried to hold his upper body absolutely still while he rocked his hips and desperately rubbed his cock against Logan’s abdomen as the knives coming out of Logan’s knuckles continued at a steady rate. 

Charles was out of his mind with arousal. Logan tongued a tiny spot of blood on Charles upper chest and licked upwards to bite down harder than was probably comfortable at the junction of Charles’ neck and shoulder, opposite the shoulder that his left hand rested on. Logan knew him, so well; he knew exactly what the telepath needed. “I’m going to--” he gasped and that was Logan’s clue to reach the hand on Charles’ shoulder around to slice shallowly across his upper back as Charles groaned loudly and ejaculated in the hot and sticky place between their bodies. 

_That scent._ It awakened something primal in Logan, as it always did; he growled and licked a broad stripe across Charles’ chest, tasting the blood and few drops of ambitious semen that fueled his drive to _have_ ; to _possess_ , to _claim._. 

Charles knew what Logan needed, now. “Do you want me to kneel?”

He always asked, because he knew it was hard for Logan to ask him, especially when he was barely in touch with the human part of his mind. Logan snarled his assent and Charles kneeled, as Logan grasped his cock and concentrated--it was hard to do this when his cock was so hard, but it was always difficult this way; it was part of what doing what Logan needed.

After a few moments, he saw the golden stream hit Charles in the chest as he felt the animal satisfaction that came with marking his partner. Charles didn’t even flinch anymore, breathing shallowly, not wincing even though the urine must sting the tiny spots on his chest where his skin was broken. Once his bladder was empty, Logan grabbed his cock and jerked it furiously. It never took him long after he’d pissed on Charles. 

Charles must have been monitoring Logan’s mind enough to know the exact moment that he should lean forward to wrap his lips only around the head, tonguing Logan’s frenulum to milk him through his climax and swallowing the bitter warmth. Logan put both his hands on Charles’ shoulders and shuddered with satisfaction and release. 

Charles’ tongue moved slower on Logan’s cock as it softened in his mouth. He let it slip out with a wet kiss. Logan quickly moved behind Charles to undo the belt around his wrists. He carefully helped Charles to his feet and to the bathroom and into the shower where he washed Charles carefully, tenderly. Charles didn’t say much; he mostly just made soft noises of appreciation. 

Logan wrapped Charles in a clean and dry towel and led him to Logan’s bed, where he assessed the wounds carefully. He used an antibacterial ointment Charles’ chest; it was really only a few places where the skin was broken deep enough to bleed at all, so bandages weren’t even needed. The cuts on his back were not much deeper, but they were deep enough in a few places that he did cover them with bandages after he treated them with the ointment. 

When he was done with that, he lay down in bed next to Charles and felt the same curious mix of guilt and possessiveness and love and respect that he always did after they did - this. Charles turned to him with half-lidded eyes, a soft smile on his lips. “Thank you, Logan,” the man said, before he pressed a chaste kiss to Logan’s lips. “I needed that.”


End file.
